1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for cutting slender articles at a distance from the operator using one hand to move the entire device about, begin the cutting operation, perform the cutting operation, and withdrawing the entire device from the cutting area. More particularly, this invention relates to a branch-cutter or bush-cutter that is operated by a one-handed pistol-grip type handle-trigger mechanism at one end of the device and a pair of articulated jaws carrying an anvil and cutting edge located distantly at the other end of the device.
2. Description of the Prior art
Branches never seem to grow in the right location or in the correct direction. Unless the tree or bush is of the hemlock type, where the branches always grow upward against the trunk, many home-owners, landscapers and gardeners are faced with the task of cutting branches in an effort to trim the tree or bush and force the growth into a direction that will eventually produce a better looking flora.
There are many ways to trim the branches of a tree or bush. For instance, one can literally climb the tree and position themselves on the branch to be cut and then saw the branch off the tree. In this example it is important to remember to sit on the part of the branch that will be left on the tree after the sawing if completed. Otherwise, the operator may fall with the branch and be injured. There are branch cutters on the market that may be used in place of actually climbing the tree.
Another situation occurs with cutting branches and that is that following completion of the cutting operation, and depending on the location and overall weight of the branch just cut, the cut branch often falls from its pre-cut position and must be extracted, usually by the operator sticking their hand into the area of the cut and grasping and pulling the cut branch out of the tree or bush. While this appears to be a minor operation, those who have trimmed rose bushes and other prickly or thorn-covered trees and bushes knows of the hazard posed by sticking one's arms into the tree or bush to grasp the cut branch. In addition, it is quite important for the device to be entirely moved and operated with one hand as many users require the other hand to steady themselves on a ladder, scaffolding, or other structure. Requiring two hands to perform the cutting operation would add a substantial risk factor to branch cutting.
One of these devices includes a long staff with a pair of cutting jaws located at the distant end where the jaws are biased apart by a spring and one jaw is rendered pivotally moveable toward the other, the movement generated by a long rope that is attached at one end to the moveable blade and brought along the long staff through loose loops attached therealong so that the operator holds the long staff with one hand and pulls on the rope with the other hand to force the cutting edges together after the branch is guided in between the jaws. This device takes two hands and is very hard to use by people who do not have much strength in their hands and arms.
Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 97,996 wherein a pair of scissor handles are combined with a pair of articulated cutter-jaw and anvil jaw elements to allow one to cut small items by squeezing together the handle elements in a scissor-like operation. It should be noted that this device is of necessity very short in overall length as the scissor handle elements would have to continue to divert from each other if the instrument were made much longer so that, at a distance of say ten feet in overall length, the loops at the end of the handles of the scissor elements would be maybe four to five feet apart so that no single hand could operate the two elements as shown in the patent drawings.
Still another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,487 where another pair of diverging handles extends from an axis that articulates a pair of pivotally hinged jaws wherein each jaw carries either a replaceable anvil or a replaceable cutting blade to cut slender articles placed therebetween. This device likewise is limited to a short length because the diverging handles that need to be pinched together continually diverge and, at a long enough length, will diverge so much that one person would have trouble operating the device with one hand let alone two hands.
A still further piece of prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,994 wherein an elongated shaft is interconnected a squeezable handle and a pivotal head for drawing a cable or other slender device against a fixed cutting head. While this device appears to be a cutter for slender articles, it is really a cutter for steel and other metal cables and utilizes a system that brings the article against an immoveable cutting edge instead of causing a cutting edge to move against the article while supported on an anvil. It also requires both hands to operate the device.
What is needed therefore, is a cutting device for articles that may be made in different lengths and not be limited to such a short distance so that the device could be used to reach very long distances to cut branches and the like located on the upper reaches of a tree or large bush. In addition, there is needed a device that can be moved, operated and withdrawn from the cutting area with one hand and to temporarily grasp the cut branch in the same operation so that it can be pulled from the tree or bush without requiring the user to reach in and grab the cut branch and possibly puncturing himself or herself with thorns in the process. The device needs to be lightweight so that the operator can use their other hand to steady themselves, and to move other, not-to-be-cut branches and the like away from the handle for easier use of the device. To do this, however, requires a device that possesses a large mechanical advantage so that one hand will have enough strength to operate the device and make the appropriate cut without undue strain on the fingers, hand, or forearm.